The ZIBBS Jukebox
by Sehrezad
Summary: I think this is what is called a shuffle story... a couple of ZIBBS drabbles inspired by random songs...
1. Chapter 1

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_I've been playing with this idea for a long time now and finally decided that now was the time for it. I don't know what you think about these shuffle stories but I always found them interesting… so have fun!_

_

* * *

_

**Missy Higgins – "The River"**

Gibbs pulled Ziva into his arms and held her tight. First she resisted but then he could feel her lean into him and finally she let go. She let her frustration and anger out and she cried. They were standing in the middle of their crime scene but Gibbs couldn't care less.

Ever since Gracie was born, Ziva treated cases involving dead children differently. She took them personally, which was alright, everybody had these cases. But today was different. They found a little girl drowned in the river and he'd just had to keep Ziva back from killing the girl's father, who still smelled of gin, with her bare hands.

So he did the only thing that could calm his wife. He held her.

**Aretha Franklin – "Oh Me Oh My"**

It was raining hard. Ziva snuggled up next to Gibbs grumpily as he was holding their only umbrella. She hated rain, and Gibbs knew that.

Ever so silently he began to hum a tune and when Ziva threw a dirty look at him, he began to sing "Singing in the Rain" with a cheeky grin. Ziva sighed frustrated but then suddenly the umbrella disappeared from above her and she quickly got all soaked while Gibbs singed and danced in the middle of the street with umbrella in hand, followed by the passers-by's strange looks.

"I hate you, Jethro." She told him with narrowed eyes but she couldn't help the smile appearing on her face.

"Maybe, but I made you smile." He grinned at her satisfied.

**Elvis Presley – "Jailhouse Rock"**

It was the annual NCIS New Year's Party, held in the spirit of the 60s, and Ziva couldn't stop laughing as she stood by the wall in her polka dotted dress. That was just downright hilarious.

McGee looked adorably awkward in his outfit as he was desperately trying to keep up with the always chipper Abby on the dance floor. Tony of course could give his charming self irrespectively of the decade. Ducky seemed to blend in nice with his usual suit and bowtie. What made Ziva gasp for air, though, were Palmer and Director Vance who were currently in a serious competition trying to find out who could give the better Elvis impression.

"Let's rock, baby." Ziva's breath got caught in her throat as she could hear a deep voice whisper into her ear. She turned around and gave a beaming smile to Gibbs, who took her hand and led her to the dance floor. And rock they did.

**Christina Aguilera – "Reflection"**

_(spoilers for _Hiatus_)_

Ziva stood in front of the mirror with tearstained face and all the day's accusations whirling in her mind. They said that she had no emotions… that she didn't care if Gibbs lived or died. But, oh, how wrong they all had been…

Behind that stoic mask she so stubbornly wore, Ziva was slowly breaking. For the first time in her life, she was emotionally conflicted. She was torn between the agent and the lover.

But deep inside she knew that right at that moment, Gibbs didn't need a worrying woman by his bed… he needed his agent to do her job. And she'd do just that, no matter what the others thought.

**Mya – "Do You Only Wanna Dance"**

Gibbs downed his bourbon in one go not taking his eyes off of the dance floor. His whole body was tense as he watched his agents dance to the Latin rhythms.

He watched as their feet moved to the beat… as their arms rise and fall without any discernible pattern. Tony whirled Ziva around with ease and the woman followed him gracefully. Gibbs' eyes fell on Ziva's hips and followed their hypnotizing movement but he narrowed his eyes when they brushed up against her partner and swallowed his jealousy when Tony's hands ran down her petite body.

Then Ziva found his eyes and with a simple smile she made him relax again… because he knew that he didn't have to wait much longer to run his own hands along her body…

**Elton John – "Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues"**

_(spoilers for _Shalom_)_

Gibbs sighed heavily as he was trying to fix Franks' roof. In his mind, he could hear her laugh as she was joking with him and he could feel her hand under his larger one as they were sanding the boat. He could feel her lips on his…

That was crazy. He left because he needed time… because the memory of his family was still too fresh in his mind and he didn't want to hurt Ziva while he was still recovering. But here in Mexico, he couldn't do anything but think about her.

He began to beat the nails a little bit too forcefully. Maybe it was time to go home…

**Damien Rice – "The Animals Were Gone"**

Half asleep, Gibbs turned in the bed and reached out to pull his lover closer to him… but Ziva's place was empty. It'd been empty for a long time now. He opened his eyes and looked at the empty space with longing.

What an idiot he'd been. Only a few weeks ago he was the luckiest man on Earth. He had Ziva beside him to fill his lonely and miserable days with joy and happiness. But he got scared and in his selfish desire to protect himself from any heartbreak, he had pushed away the only person, who could have filled the void in his heart that his family had left.

And he was left all alone and heartbroken.

**Coldplay – "Fix You"**

_(spoilers for _God Cop, Bad Cop_)_

Gibbs reached out and took Ziva's hand in his. He could see that she wasn't herself anymore. She had lost a part of her in Somalia and now she was struggling to find her real self… to find that woman who she really was… who she could have been if it hadn't been for Eli David.

As she finished her story and everything was said that could have been said, Gibbs stood up and stepping up to her, he whispered something into her ear… something that nobody had ever told her before…

…he loved her.

**Sarah Vaugh****an – "Whatever Lola Wants"**

Ziva pushed the call button determinedly. She was a woman on mission. She had decided that enough was enough and if her boss didn't have the balls to do something about their, though not yet expressed, but definitely present attraction, she would be the one to take the first step. After all she wanted her boss and if she wanted something, she would damn well make sure to get it.

The elevator pinged and suddenly she found herself face to face with Gibbs. Without a second thought she pushed the exiting man back into the elevator and backed him against the wall.

A few seconds later, when the doors opened on Abby's floor, they revealed a couple in the middle of a passionate making out session.

**Ani DiFranco – "Not A Pretty Girl"**

"I am no damsel in distress who needs to be rescued." Ziva looked at her male companion with narrowed eyes. She was angry. "I can take care of myself." Well, Gibbs didn't doubt that for a moment but that overconfident playboy who was unashamedly hitting on her made his skin crawl with irritation.

"I know." He replied calmly and Ziva began to fidget under his intense gaze.

"Thank you." She told him finally and gave him a warm smile. It's not that bad after all if occasionally the knight in shining armour comes to the rescue, she thought.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_I'm back with this little collection! This one is for Zivacentric because I know that she loves country songs and for MollyGibbs because she wanted more. :-D_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Country Experience

**Kenny Chesney – "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems"**

Gibbs's a hardworking man, completely devoted to his work; there can't be any doubt about that. But, of course, even the most devoted people need a little break.

And that's just what Gibbs's doing at the moment. He's lying in his hammock on a Mexican beach with a beer in hand and letting the warm sun lull him into a pleasant slumber.

He's on the point of falling asleep when he can feel some movement next to him and in the next moment, Ziva's slowly climbing onto the hammock and, gracefully like a cat, stretches on top of him. Gibbs smiles contentedly without opening his eyes then let sleep claim him.

Yes, everybody needs a little break once in a while.

**Sugarland – "Happy Ending"**

Ziva never believed in fairy tales and their happy endings. Early in her life she had to learn that there was no Prince Charming coming to the rescue of the Princess. She was taught that you couldn't wait for the glass slipper to be put on your leg… you couldn't lie sleeping peacefully waiting for the spell-breaking kiss. No, if you want to come down from your tower then you have to work for it. Alone.

Ziva, though, still doesn't believe in fairy tales but as she's watching her husband telling a bedtime story to their two little girls, she knows one thing: she does believe in happy ending.

**Martina ****McBride – "In My Daughter's Eyes"**

Ziva, leaving her husband's arms, ran after her one-and-a-half-year-old daughter, who was waddling along in the grass giggling happily. She could easily reach her then with a hearty laugh she scooped up the screaming toddler and lifted her up above her head. The little girl laughed with her mother as she opened her arms like wings and enjoyed when Ziva spun around with her.

Ziva couldn't stop laughing even when her girl was back on the ground running after only God knows what and she could feel Gibbs hand sneak around her waist. She couldn't stop laughing because she knew that the sincere joy in her daughter's innocent blue eyes made her a better person, too.

**Garth Brooks – "When You Come Back to Me**** Again"**

_(between Seasons 5 & 6)_

Gibbs felt in a way he hadn't felt in a long time; he was miserable and lonely.

He missed Ziva's joyful company, which always brightened his days. He loved having her beside him. Ever since she came to work for NCIS, she had become his beacon. He had been a lonely boat lost on the stormy sea but Ziva showed him where the harbor was. She was his harbor; a place where he could find rest.

But she'd been snatched away from him and without her shining light he could feel himself drifting towards the dark sea again.

**George Canyon – "Kiss an Angel Good Morning"**

Ziva smirked to herself as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She'd have liked to laugh out loud but that would probably just have spoiled everything. So she kept on watching with sparkling eyes…

Gibbs was talking with Fornell but their usual banter couldn't be discerned. Instead, Gibbs was talking with his friend good naturedly. He was even smiling at the other man, Ziva noted amused. Fornell, on the other hand, looked slightly pale… almost scared.

Finally, when Fornell asked Gibbs what the hell was wrong with him and Gibbs answered with an "I kissed an angel good morning", Ziva couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

**Brooks and Dunn – "Tequila"**

Gibbs was totally wasted… but so was Ziva. At least he could stand straight… when supporting the wall. Ziva couldn't even do that, insisting that the damn wall was moving like crazy. So she opted for sinking down on the asphalt where she began to laugh uncontrollably. Gibbs joined in the laughter because, all in all, their situation was quite absurd.

They'd just been thrown out from a bar after trying to drink each other under the table. Well, Dinozzo was still under the table, literally, and they doubted that he'd be found until the morning.

For a few seconds their laughter died but when they looked at each other, they burst out laughing once again. After all, they could sit just a little longer before trying to make their way home…

**Shania Twain – "Honey, I'm Home****"**

Ziva all but slammed the door behind her then after a frustrated sigh, she made her way towards the basement. Without missing a beat she reached for the bottle of bourbon that was hidden on one of the shelves and took a long swing straight from it. She slammed the bottle down on the counter feeling the alcohol burning through her throat then her stomach. She sighed, this time exhausted.

"Rough day?" She could hear her husband from behind. She could practically see his knowing smirk.

"You think?" She asked back in a typical Gibbs fashion but when Gibbs opened his arms, she went into them without hesitation. It was so good to be home.

**Patty Loveless – "Lonely Too Long"**

Ziva sighed sadly as she stroked the bare chest of the man sleeping next to her. She didn't regret a thing that had happened the previous night. There was nothing to regret. They needed comfort; they needed to feel another human being's closeness. And it just happened that they had been able to provide all of these things to each other.

The problem was that Ziva wanted more and she wasn't sure at all what Gibbs wanted. When she heard the change in Gibbs' breathing, she slowly raised her head and looked into a pair of blue eyes… and they were smiling at her. Suddenly she could feel hope rise in her… maybe…

**Anne Murray – "You Needed Me"**

Ziva stood proudly among her friends as she said the oath to finally become an American citizen. She reached out and squeezed Gibbs' hand silently thanking him all the support he had given her.

He caught her when she was on the edge of a deep dark pit. He kept her from falling… He believed in her and showed her the way back to life.

She needed him and he was there for her.

And as she was looking at Gibbs, who was smiling at her lovingly with pride shining in his eyes, she knew that he needed her, too.

**Sugarland – "Something More"**

Ziva felt like giving up. She was tired and confused. She just didn't know why to go on. She loved her job but it couldn't give her satisfaction anymore. She didn't feel the thrill. No, she felt empty and she couldn't help wondering that something was missing from her life… she wondered if there was something more…

She didn't have any answers to her wonderings until, after one of her more and more frequent outbursts, Gibbs ordered her into "his office" where he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her senseless. Then and there she became sure that there was something more… and she had just found it…

* * *

_Well... maybe there will be other chapter(s) as well... ;-)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Well, here is my favorite choice of music… __These stories turned out to be mostly variations on a theme and I'm quite sure you'll not like me for this... but what could I have done? :-P_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

On the Dark Side

**After Forever – "Boundaries Are Open"**

_(spoilers for _Truth or Consequences_)_

She took refuge in her mind. She had left all the torture and beating behind. She couldn't feel the hunger and thirst anymore. There was no pain. She had opened up her mind and let her imagination fly free… and she found home in her head.

She was in his arms once again, happy and loved. There were no doubts and accusations tearing them apart. They lived, they laughed, they loved… She felt safe in his arms.

That became her reality.

She took refuge in her mind and when she saw him standing in front of her once again, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

**Sonata Arctica – "No Dream Can Heal a Broken Heart"**

There was only one reason that Gibbs could make through a day… the promise of the night that followed his waking hours. Reality made him wince in pain. Daylight made him feel as if he had been suffocating… only at night could he breath freely again.

Alone… in the darkness… in his dreams, he could hold her once again. He could see her, hear her, touch her… In his dreams, her laughter made him laugh, too… her kisses made him forget… and the love in her deep brown eyes made him believe in tomorrow…

…but no dream could heal a broken heart.

**Nightwish – "Angels Fall First"**

Gibbs watched with empty, frozen eyes as the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. He didn't move; he didn't blink… he didn't even take breath as his icy blue eyes followed the dark brown wooden casket. He stood like a lifeless statue as his life slowly disappeared from his view.

The snow began to fall and the freezing wind played a cruel game with the tiny snowflakes… and Gibbs stood motionless while the dark unforgiving earth slowly buried all his hopes.

He stood frozen as the white snow gently covered his heart that lied in front of him.

And as he stood alone in the silent cemetery, darkness slowly crept on him.

**Eternal Tears of Sorrow – "****Tar of Chaos"**

_(spoilers for _Aliyah_)_

Ziva watched as the plane took off, feeling the stabs of loss and betrayal in her heart and when she turned to look at her father, who stood satisfied by the car, her glance hardened with anger and hatred… with all that anger and hatred she had been taught to call her own.

Well, her father taught her well; he was an excellent teacher. There was one thing, however, he certainly didn't anticipate…

Everything in her life somehow led back to her father… Eli David was the source of her whole life, in more than one way… and now all that anger and hatred, he had bred, was aimed solely at him.

**Epica – "Unleashed"**

Ziva looked at Gibbs' hand as it lay on top of hers while she still held her gun in a deadly grip. She slowly raised her brown eyes, in which a storm of desperation and self-loathing was raging, and looked into Gibbs' blue ones. The usually demanding eyes now looked at her pleadingly and at the bottom of his pools, Ziva could see his own desperation… his fear.

Her inner storm slowly faded away in the shadows of Gibbs' turmoil and her tears began to fall.

What had she thought? She just wanted to end everything… she just wanted to get back her freedom… her innocence… and she just didn't know any other way…

**Iron Maiden – "Rime of the Ancient Mariner"**

She was only a child when she first took a life. It was self-defense but she still can feel the warmth of the blood as it slowly spread on her trembling hand… She killed so many since then… with steady hand… with intend… and she can still hear their screams, their cursing words…

It was like a curse...

But as her newborn child is placed into her awaiting arms and she looks into his dark blue eyes while her husbands puts a loving kiss on her temple, the screams and the cursing fade away. And as she gently strokes her son's cheek with her trembling hand, it doesn't feel stained anymore.

**My Dying Bride – "For My Fallen Angel"**

Tony can hardly see from behind his tears.

Ziva took her last breath a few minutes ago. Or was it more? It really doesn't matter. Gibbs is still holding her lifeless body in his arms cradling her in the middle of the now deserted warehouse. He's gently rocking Ziva while with one hand he's stroking her face and murmurs into her hair words of love and reassurance.

When Ducky slowly steps up to them, Gibbs' hold tightens around Ziva's prone form and when his head moves to look at Tony, he can see realization slowly dawn on him as his frightened blue eyes turn into dark pools of some indescribable loss.

**Within Temptation – "Memories"**

Ziva slowly made her way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom uncertainly. She hadn't been down there for months. She was too afraid of facing whatever was waiting for her there.

As she ran her sad eyes around the room, a sense of familiarity took over her and a smile appeared on her face. That was his place… and in that moment, for Ziva, that place was him. She could feel his presence in the dirty room and that, strangely enough, gave solace to her grieving soul.

With a loving smile, she touched the body of the half-finished boat and as she gently pressed her cheek against its smooth surface, she finally let herself remember…

**Iron Maiden – "Flight of Icarus"**

After his first wife's death Gibbs felt like a bird whose broken wings wouldn't let him fly again. Forced to the ground, he couldn't find himself… and slowly he accepted that he couldn't rise again… until he met Ziva.

Ziva gave him wings and made him believe that the sky was waiting for him… he just had to try and leave the ground.

And he did leave the ground. Once again he was racing through the clouds with Ziva on his side… happy and free. But he should have known better. He should have been more careful and not let his wings get burnt in his carelessness…

…and once again he found himself on the ground… alone.

**Children of Bodom – "****Bed of Razors"**

The world ceased to exist as Ziva steadied her grip on her guns then, with a determined expression, she burst out from behind her cover and aimed…

She could feel the first bullet hit her… then a couple of more but she didn't stop until she had even a bullet left in her guns… and even after that… even after she couldn't see straight from the pain… when she couldn't walk anymore… she all but crawled all the way to Gibbs… and only there, laying her head on her lover's battered body, did she close her eyes with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

_So that was it; no bunnies and rainbows, I'm afraid..._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything._

_Hi there, everyone! This chapter is written for my friend's birthday! Happy birthday, Molz! :-D Oh, and there is a surprise song in there for you… :-P You'll know which one... and feel free to smile! ;-) Yes, I know. It ridiculously stands out!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

All That Jazz

**Diana K****rall – "Where or When"**

_(spoilers for _Hiatus_)_

For a moment, Gibbs stood stunned. Those eyes… He had seen those eyes. He couldn't tell where or when but he had been lost in their depth before.

A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the scent of her hair, the touch of her skin, the music of her laughter. But it was all impossible. He had never met that woman before. She wasn't that kind of woman he'd pay much attention, either. She had a dark complexion with similarly dark curly hair… and those brown eyes. Not to mention that she was at least half his age…

But he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, some other time he had fallen for that young woman…

**Chet Baker – "You Make Me Feel So Young"**

Ziva's eyes widened in shock and her eyes quickly darted to her husband.

She held her breath trying to decipher the expression on his face. Would he go for the fast kill and bite the poor kid's head off in one swift motion, or would he chew him out slowly, enjoying every moment of it? After all, the kid had just called him "grandpa".

While waiting anxiously, she drew soothing circles on her large belly as if, in some miraculous way, it could have calmed her husband, too.

Then an unexpected chuckle broke out of Gibbs and in the next instant he was pushing his tongue down Ziva's throat just to make clear that he was no "grandpa".

**Nat King Cole – "The Sand and the Sea"**

Ziva stood on the shore of the Mediterranean Sea in a white sundress. Her eyes were glinting with unshed tears as she looked into the blue horizon. She loved that kind of blue. With its somewhat faded tone of the early morning, it was just between the depth of the sea's rich azure and the midday's lively blue sky. It made her tears flow down her cheeks.

It was just like his eyes… calm and somber… reassuring.

She spent every morning just standing in the Israeli sand, remembering… waiting… and every morning a silent wish left her trembling lips: "Come to me, come to me".

**Wham! – "Wake Me Up Before You Go-****Go"**

Gibbs stood in front of the mirror looking slightly nervous. He felt ridiculous just thinking about what he was about to do. Who the hell in his right mind goes to take salsa lessons over fifty and with an injured knee?

He adjusted his tie with a frown then looked towards the door when Ziva appeared there. She was standing there in a crimson red dress that hugged her body perfectly. But it wasn't the dress that made his breath get caught in his throat. It was the excited beaming smile on Ziva's face… the smile that told him exactly why he was willing to learn how to dance…

**Etta James – "Damn Your Eyes"**

Ziva knew that her resolution was out of the window as soon as she looked into Gibbs' eyes. She just couldn't help it… It didn't matter how many times he had forgotten about his promise… how many times he had just shut her out… or how many times he had simply acted like a jerk…

It didn't matter, either, how many times Ziva had given him an ultimatum, because eventually she was the one giving in… She was always the one going back to him even though she knew very well that her heart would be broken all over again.

And it was all because of his damn eyes that could make her believe anything…

**Terence Blanchard – "Let's Get Lost"**

That was just downright creepy, Tony thought with a frown as he looked at the couple. He couldn't believe that he would ever say this, but those two should really get a room. And what the hell happened anyway, he asked himself over and over again. In one moment they were sitting next to each other with their professional cold façade in place and in the next they were practically trying to suck each other's face off while their hands were in places where they definitely shouldn't be in a public place.

Tony frowned somewhat embarrassed then left, not really bothering to be discreet.

**Nina Simon – "My Baby Just Cares for Me"**

Ziva knew perfectly well that her relationship with Gibbs wouldn't be a ride of rose petals and serenades. Hell, she didn't even expect him to say those three little words every woman dreams of hearing. But that was all right with her.

It might be that Gibbs was grumpy sometimes… that he could very well be the jackhole of the month anytime of the year without making any efforts whatsoever… or that he wasn't a man of many words… and that he definitely wasn't Prince Charming… but Ziva knew that in spite all of that, he cared for her like he did for nobody else.

**Sarah Vaughan – "Wanting More"**

Their first date is spent interrupted by awkward silences and embarrassed smiles. Gibbs is clumsy like a boy on his first date while Ziva could swear she's never blushed so many times in her whole life. By the time the dessert arrives both of them are ready to scream…

It isn't until their walk towards Ziva's apartment building that Gibbs finally dares to touch his companion. Ever so slowly, he sneaks his arms around her waist and as Ziva carefully snuggles closer to him, they can finally sigh in relief… and they laugh out loud in unison, finally relaxed in each other's company.

The dinner might have been awkward but they sure want more…

**Norah Jones – "Come Away with Me"**

She wasn't all that serious when she told him that… she just let it slip somehow.

She was tired and completely fed up with everything in her life. She couldn't bear all those cruel things she had to face day after day. And she was definitely done with playing the big bad assassin… she was just a woman after all… and she needed comfort. Somehow she ended up at Gibbs' house pouring her heart out for him.

To her utmost surprise, after that fateful sentence had left her mouth, Gibbs just grabbed her hand and in the next minute, they were gone… and somehow that was all she needed.

**Lou Rawls – "The Girl from Ipanema"**

Gibbs watched as Ziva moved in the crowd with elegant ease. In her long white dress and with her curly hair left loose, she looked like the statue of a Greek goddess who was shaped by the hands of an excellent sculptor. Her movements were graceful and her smile was sincere as she accepted the compliments from the fellow agents. She seemed to belong there, Gibbs noted somewhat disappointed. She was the life of the party, who willingly or unwillingly, engaged everybody's attention.

Gibbs, not being a great fan of social events, stayed in the background but followed her every move… he was hoping for just one simple glance…

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Merry Christmas, Everyone!_

The Christmas Edition

**Tracy Lawrence – "All Wrapped up in Christmas"**

"Get outta here. All of you."

Ziva watched amused as Tony all but jumped up from his seat even before Gibbs could have got to the end of his sentence and left with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. McGee took his sudden freedom more stoically but he couldn't hide that little smile that was playing on his lips as he packed up and left to collect Abby.

When Ziva, still sitting in her seat, turned to look at Gibbs, she couldn't believe the huge smile that was on his face.

"Come on, darlin', we have a tree to decorate."

**Frank Sinatra – "Mistletoe and Holly"**

Ziva loved this time of year. Christmas had been a unique experience for her ever since she arrived in the US. She really enjoyed watching people going crazy because of a holiday. While they always celebrated Hanukah with her family in silence, giving little gifts to each other, it seemed that Americans liked to go to extremes during the holidays. Big trees, flashy decorations, lots and lots of presents and cheesy Christmas songs… and of course the mistletoe and the holiday cheer.

She particularly liked that last part of the season this year because Gibbs, by some unexplainable reason, used every opportunity to get her under the mistletoe.

**Trans-Siberian Orchestra – "Ornament"**

Gibbs was staring into his glass and watched as the normally amber liquid was now shining with the happy colors of the Christmas tree they'd just decorated the day before. With one hand he rubbed his tired eyes, willing the loneliness and fear to go away. But it was all in vain.

He was alone on Christmas Eve while Ziva was only God knows where. Her last mission, she'd told him with a sad expression.

He looked at the tree regarding the ornaments dangling coquettishly while a simple wish left his lips: _Keep her safe and bring her home to me!_

**Jackson 5 – "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"**

Gibbs could feel the bed shift under the weight of his five-year old son as he climbed up on it but the expected ambush never came. Loosening his hold on his wife, he rolled on his back and cracked an eye open only to find Josh sitting at the end of the bed with arms crossed on his chest looking at his parents with narrowed eyes.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus," he stated seriously with obvious reproach at her mother's un-agreeable behavior.

Next to him, Ziva's head shot up, looking genuinely shocked at her son's bluntness. Heartfelt laughter broke out of Gibbs.

**Diana Krall – "Let It Snow"**

It was downright ridiculous, Ziva decided after she had ceased to feel her fingers in the cold night air. She was standing in front of Gibbs' front door ready to leave… but she was reluctant to actually make any move. She had already said goodbye five times and apparently Gibbs was quite desperate to find anything to say just to prolong her stay, too.

Ziva realized that they were going to freeze to death if she kept standing in one place. So she took a step… towards Gibbs and placed a gentle kiss on his cold lips.

"You wanna stay?" Gibbs' breath tickled her nose after they pulled apart.

**Barbara Streisand – "Closer****"**

It was the hardest during the holidays… being without him. It wasn't because Christmas had such a special meaning for her. It was because it had for him. Only a few knew about it but Gibbs really loved Christmas. He was the one who had shown Ziva why people were making such a big deal about it.

But among all those crazy things Gibbs liked to do this time of year, one held a special meaning for Ziva: it was to sit in front of the fireplace while the room was only lit by the fire and the lights on the Christmas tree.

And sitting there now, remembering their time together, she felt the closest to him.

**Ella Fitzgerald – "Frosty, the Snowman"**

Ziva watched from the kitchen window as her daughter played in the snow. A few days ago she'd built a snowman with her dad and ever since Frosty was her favorite playmate. It was nearly impossible to get the little girl indoors and if she was finally in the warm house, she couldn't stop relating their adventures to her parents.

She saw Gibbs pull up in front of the house and watched as their little girl ran up to her dad to greet him. Ziva smiled as he scooped her up into his arms and she laughed out when, passing the snowman, he cheerfully greeted the white creature.

**Harry Coninck ****Jr – "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer"**

Ziva was standing uncomfortably in her elf-suit. Striped stockings were really not her style. But then again, the same went for McGee and Gibbs, too. In fact, her husband looked adorably awkward. Unlike Abby, who was beaming next to Ducky, who was dressed up as Santa. She looked around as somebody still was missing from their ridiculously red and green company.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" she could hear a grumpy Gibbs voicing her thoughts.

The young agent chose that moment to make his entrance and suddenly Ziva burst out laughing. Tony, wearing a pair of horns and a bright red plastic nose, looked at her annoyed. Ziva tried to compose herself but then Gibbs leant in to sing into her ear.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose…"

**Faith Hill – "Winter Wonderland"**

Gibbs just didn't seem to be able to wipe that huge grin from his face that had appeared in the last few days. And now that he and Ziva were wandering around among the pine trees trying to find the perfect one, his grin, if possible, grew even wider.

Ziva looked absolutely stunning in the falling snow, her face flushed with cold and her eyes shining with pure joy. This new side of the Israeli woman enchanted him, and he fell in love with her all over again.

A pleasant feeling of giddiness took over him as his hand felt the velvet box in his pocket.

**Brooks and Dunn – "Hangin' R****ound the Mistletoe"**

Tony couldn't believe what was happening in front of his very eyes. It wasn't the fact that two of his colleagues were kissing under the mistletoe. It wasn't even the fact that Gibbs and Ziva were those aforementioned colleagues.

No.

It was the fact that Tony had spent the whole week placing mistletoes in every strategically important place around NCIS and made good use of every opportunity to get Ziva under one of those mistletoes… just for the fun of it. Of course, Ziva managed to avoid Tony's all and every attempt at kissing her… just to all but drag Gibbs under one and kiss him senseless.

It was just unfair.


	6. Chapter 6

**The ZIBBS Jukebox**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

_It's been ages since I last wrote one of these but now it seems that all I can squeeze out from me are little drabbles. So here are some more._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It Takes Two

**Kim Weston & Marvin Gaye – "It Takes Two"**

They'd been struggling, he knew. He'd made every mistake in the book; every mistake he'd made before.

He loved her so much and yet, he could only make her feel withering in the shadow of a memory that kept him, too, in the darkness of the past.

Every day he was expecting her to leave... to live.

Standing in front of the grave, he thought that day had already come… and he felt even more broken. Without her, he would surely wither away, too.

But then a small hand sneaked into his and as he looked into her warm eyes, he could suddenly see the future that was shining bright.

**Barbara Streisand & Bryan Adams – "I Finally Found Someone"**

Gibbs looked across the table at the woman who was sipping her coffee peacefully. Almost involuntarily a little smile appeared on his face which quickly turned into a full-blown grin when she raised her eyes and met his, giving him a warm smile of her own.

He just couldn't believe that after all those years they'd spent together as colleagues, as friends, they were now sitting in his kitchen as new lovers. He couldn't believe that after the years spent in grief over his family, he finally found the woman he could really move on with and live… he found Ziva.

**Debbie Harry & Iggy Pop – "Well, did you evah!"**

"Are you having fun?"

"As much as you do."

"Then you are having a great time."

"Fabulous."

"I drink to that."

"Again."

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Not really interested."

"General Dalloway is getting married."

"Again."

"Admiral Medley's wife is getting a divorce."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Oh, and Colonel Jenkins is having a baby."

"Again."

"The fourth."

"Enjoying the party?"

"Well, as much as you do."

"Then you're having a blast."

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"Champagne is good, though."

"I drink to that."

"Again."

"Getting tipsy?"

"Not enough."

"Then drink up. I'll get another one."

"I like bourbon better."

"Then let's go."

**Regina Belle & Peabo Bryson – "A Whole New World"**

Ziva grabbed the blanket from the trunk and after slamming the hood, she joined her husband and together they followed their three kids who were already running around in the park, pretending to be flying dragons.

It's been years since she stepped into a whole new world whose gate Gibbs had opened for her but it still felt incredible. He had shown her a world where she was free to love and she was loved in return… where children's laughter filled her days and her husband's warm embrace protected her at nights.

It was a world where she had found home.

**Aretha Franklin & George Michael – "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)"**

It was a long road for Gibbs and Ziva but it was worth every single mile… every little bump or huge obstacle that they had to face and overcome. It wasn't easy. Oh no. It was demanding. It made them question everything they knew or thought they knew about the other and about themselves. They cried, they screamed, they fought with each other, with others… with themselves but they laughed, too. And they believed… they believed in the other.

And at the end of the road they could look at each other and express everything they felt and believed in two single words: "I do".

**Gaile Foote & C. Carson Parks – "Something Stupid"**

He wanted to tell her the moment she answered her door in that tiny black dress – hell, he wanted to tell her the moment he realized it. But he never dared to speak up, fearing that he would spoil everything between them.

He'd spent many a date preparing himself for it but eventually he backed out, remaining silent. This date wasn't any different, either. He was sure that this was the night and yet, he found himself paralyzed and tongue-tied as the moment came up.

He knew then that he'd let it go this time, too, but then Ziva looked up at him and spoke, "I love you."

**Shanice & Jon Secada – "If I Never Knew You"**

It was over.

Ziva knew that returning to Israel would prove to be fateful but she had no idea that the hold her father had on her was still so strong. She was forced to make a choice between her love and her country; a choice that wasn't hers after all.

_Your country above everything else_, that was what she grew up with – that was the only thing she knew.

And yet, she could still smile as she said her goodbye to Jethro. She could embrace him with warm gratitude for all the things he'd shown her… for all the things she'd be able to fight one day.

**Dolly Parton & Julio Iglesias – "When You Tell Me That You Love Me"**

He had never thought that she needed a hero and frankly, just the mere notion of Ziva having a hero seemed ridiculous. The woman kicked ass after all. Or at least it seemed ridiculous up until that moment he held her in his arms and she looked up at him with unveiled adoration in her eyes and told him that she loved him. At that moment it became clear to him that Ziva did have a hero… he was her hero… and it felt right.

He could be her hero. He knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her in a heartbeat… because she was his hero, too.

**Donna Lewis & Richard Marx – "At the Beginning"**

He remembered the day she'd first been in his basement. She was slowly walking down the steps as in a trance just after shooting her brother in the head – saving his life.

It was the beginning of a long relationship that, however complicated at times, was based on trust. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that was built on mutual understanding.

During the course of their friendship, they'd been in his basement on countless occasions – happy or sad – but now it was something completely new.

Now they were at the end of a road and ready to begin a new journey… together.

**Siouxsie & Morrissey – "Interlude"**

Sometimes she felt like somebody who'd just woken up from a pleasant dream. She felt that same desire to hold onto that dream as fast as she could lest she lost it.

After all those years, she still felt like that every time she looked at him. After all those years, she still couldn't believe that something – especially something that wonderful – can last permanently.

She'd left her old life behind a long time ago. She fell in love, settled down and started a family.

And she was still waiting for the moment she'd wake up.

* * *

_That's it for now. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
